Problem: Jake is younger than Sophie. Sophie is $14$ years old. Write an inequality that compares Jake's age in years, $j$, to Sophie's age.
Since Jake is younger than Sophie, he must be younger than ${14}$ years old. We want to write an inequality that shows ages less than ${14}$ years. $j < {14}$